1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mobile racks for supporting refuse containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various means have been developed for supporting refuse containers. See, for example, Broadrick (U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,109); Black (U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,600); Rogers (U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,464); and Bailey (U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,437). None of the above patents disclose or suggest the the present invention.
Rogers discloses a movable receptacle holder and support for holding and supporting a plurality of receptacles above a supporting surface. The Rogers holder, however, is not entirely satisfactory because, for example, it is either fixed to a concrete slab, i.e., immovable, or supported by a dolly. Other movable receptacle supports have been previously developed. However, these prior receptacle supports have not been entirely satisfactory due to their mobility limitations and the procedures required to disassemble them for storage or transport. Also, none of the devices employ the concept of combining a mobile refuse container rack with suitable enclosing structure, e.g., a fence or the like.